Survivors of the mysterious Chrystal Kingdom
by rosey.farrow
Summary: This is a story about the lost princesses and their court. We do not own One Piece. Ace/oc Shanks/oc Sabo/oc Law/oc Sanji/oc Zoro/oc This will be an interesting story about multiple pairings.


A severe storm was settling down, six guys were floating in the water near a mysterious ship in the middle of nowhere in the ocean. The guys were unconscious.

"Men over board!" A voice from the mysterious ship called. "I said men not man!"

An aqua color blur dove over board with ropes trailing from it. The blur turned into an aqua haired mermaid. She tied ropes to the waist of each body. The others on board pulled each up after the lines were secure.

After all 6 were on deck a girl with red almost crimson hair knelt next to them and channeled her energy. Warm red energy whisped out of her hands and into their bodies. Then a wave rocked the ship and she fell. Her warm red energy exploded and 6 of the 12 on board were surrounded in red and aqua energy aura.

"Shit!" was whispered by 2, the ones who's energy exploded. The redhead and aquanette. Who now stood on two legs that just stood after falling.

"Oh no, what did we do?" They both asked the other.

"I don't know but ya'll better figure a way to fix it." Another girl stood she had dark midnight bluish purple hair and wore colors to match. She resembled a guard or soldier in her style. Knee high armor boots, short and long pants. The short side revealed a long scar, she wore a leather like mid-drift top. Button down like, a cross style neck and one sleeve opposite the short was missing, the other long with a tear drop shape coving the back of her hand. Sword at her hip, and a short off the shoulder cape.

She walked off to the helm to make herself busy.

The aquanette and redhead looked at the deck. 3 little girls and 3 little boys and 3 teenage boys boys were all unconscious now.

"Uh, let's think this through." The redhead said sighing. She wore reds and warm orangy brown leather. Leather short boots, short leather shorts, a red tank with a yin yang and a leather vest with some red and leather wristbands. Her red hair stopped at her shoulder blades.

"Yeah we need to fix them not make it worse." They sat down to think of the best action.

A little boy with green hair woke and instead of panicking, not knowing where he was, he stayed calm and observed. He spotted the cool and strong looking woman at the helm and snuck over to watch her.

The others started to slowly wake. The two little girls in light and bold blue clung to each other at first. The light blue little girl had super pale sky blue hair straight with golden kinky curls. The bold blue girl had short above the shoulder straight hair that was a burning blue. The other little girl hid behind them. Her colors seemed icy whites and blues, her hair was icy white that shined with a hint of blue, a little curly long to her lower back.

The boys also woke, one was a lanky blonde teen in an over size dress shirt, a little rough from being thrown around in the sea, and over size dress pants. Another was shaggy redhead teen with a rough looking button down and dark gray brown short pants, like calf length. One was a black haired teen with a torn white hat with black spots, a yellow and black large neck tee, and light denim jeans with black spots around the knees.

The little ones, well last 2, one was a messy haired blonde and a shorter messy haired black hair brunette. Those two stood and all they wore was an over size shirt. the blonde in an oversize, like a dress, blue button down. The other stood holding onto oversize boxer shorts being he wore no shirt at the moment.

"I suppose first we should cover the little ones properly." The aqua one said scrambling to her feet and to the cabins.

She came back with 3 snug, on them, mid-drift shirts, plus tiny elastic short shorts.

"Hey Chari(Cherry) have you seen the one with green hair?" The redhead girl asked.

The girl at the helm glanced around and spotted the little green haired boy in an oversize white tee spying on her. She grabbed him by the collar,the shirt was so big it hid all the child's privates.

"Here, he is Garnet." She called back. She strolled down to the main deck and dropped him off with the others.

The aqua haired one ushered the little boys behind a large door and told them to put the clothes on. After they were done she took the girls to change. The teen guys made do with adjusting their belts or something.

After the clothing was dealt with they assessed the situation.

Most questions were 'where'.

"We're aboard our ship the Jolly Crystal." The Aqua haired one explained gesturing to herself and Garnet and Chari, for the our ship.

"So the storm brought us to you ship." The red haired teen observed.

"The storm hit hard and fast. I'm sure it took everyone that was in it by surprise." Chari stated leaning against the mast.

"One thing, I wish to know, how is my arm back?" The red haired teen asked flexing his left arm.

"Oh that may have been me." Garnet said with a slight raise of her hand. "I ate the Mana-Mana fruit."

"The legendary healing fruit of the legendary 5 that were hidden in the Crystal Kingdom?" The red head asked. He seemed to be the only one fully comprehensive.

"You've heard of Crystal Kingdom?!" The little bold blue girl asked.

"It's supposed to be a myth." He added.

"That's our home! It's not fake!" The girl with burning blue hair snapped and kicked the red haired teen.

"Hey! Hold on." The red haired teen picked her up holding the swinging child at arms length. "I didn't mean it wasn't real. Just not many people who are not from there haven't seen it." He explained better.

"Ok. I sorry. I didn't mean to hurt, you." She stopped swinging.

"That's ok. What is your name? Mine is Shanks." He said with a kind smile.

"Sapphire!" She said happily with a bright smile.

After all the names were out of the way. The 3 little boys were Zoro, Sabo, and Ace. The other 2 teens were Sanji and Law. The 2 other little girls one was Kyan and one was Turq and the Aqua haired girl was Aqua.

They found the little ones knew themselves to children of 6. The 2 teens and assuming Shanks were 17 but Shanks retained all memories.

Aqua thought she would start with Shanks trying to shift him in to his proper age. His true age was about 37.

She channeled a small amount of her magic and used it on him. He reversed in age and became a preteen.

"Wwwhat'd you dotome?" Shanks asked panicked feeling the awkwardness of the shrink.

"Ooops! Wrong direction." Aqua felt awful and began fixing it right away. She reversed the polarity and did it again he began growing. She got very tired when he hit about 19 and took a break. She caught her breath and continued. He reached mid 20's and she was tired again.

"Ok you can stop. The sensations are weird. I'm content staying this age. I have my arm back though I wouldn't change how I lost it for anything. I'm good the way I am." He strolled away to sit on the rail at the helm.

"Aqua take a break. I'll work on memories." Garnet said putting a gentle hand on her friends shoulder.

"Alright." Aqua disappeared into the cabins for a nap.

"Phira, come here. Lets play a game." She said to Sapphire. Sapphire came running to her and she took her to the galley and sat her on a table. Putting her hands on either side of the girl's head she channeled her energy and found the locked memories. One by one she began opening them. She didn't view them just released them. It took her probably 3 hours and slowly Sapphire remembered all of who she was and till the storm hit. After that Garnet took a nap. Though it was already dinner time she skipped and slept the whole night.

Sanji kindly made dinner being that gave him something to do. Plus that felt more normal. He made fish, rice, and creamy potato stew. The little ones ,that were still little in the mind, were a little stubborn to eat things they weren't familiar with. Seeing Sapphire eat what they each were stubborn about. Broke them and they ate whatever they were stubborn about.

Later the little ones passed out quickly. The teens not long after. Shanks volunteered to watch the helm and the others went to sleep for now. A few hours later Sapphire woke she ventured up on deck and snuck up be hind Shanks. Climbed on the mast behind him and the dove onto his back.

"Hey!" He growled and pulled her off his back she was still small.

"Hi." She giggled, she had purposely startled him. He sat her on the rail in front of him.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Just cause. Being a proper princess was boring. I have no reason to act like that anymore." She giggled then her voice turned forlorn.

"Why would that be?" He asked his face becoming softer.

"Our kingdom was lost completely earlier this year. Everything was destroyed. The king and queen knew what was happening and locked my sister, myself, and our 4 best friends in the royal vault. When everything calmed down the only way out was, they ate the legendary devil fruit." She explained and let him absorb the information.

"That was the only way to save you." He nodded understanding.

"My sister Turq can conjure storms now. She unintentionally conjured the one this morning. Something greatly upset her and boom the storm struck. You know Garnet's and well Aqua's is a bit more complex. She can reorder molecules pretty handy being a mermaid originally. Sh can now change on command. Chari, is a tough cookie, she ate the Kago-Kago fruit. So add shadow walking to her royal guard training, and haki and she is an even more formidable force." She explained swinging her legs as she spoke.

"So what is little Sapphire's talent?" He asked her.

"Haki, I use all three. Like Chari but I have trained it a bit longer. Since I was originally this age. My grandfather trained me, after he passed away I continued on my own. I trained with Chari sometimes." She explained as she stood and walked the rail it helped relax her. Moving around made her mind multi-task and eased her emotions.

"Hey, you can come down and relax. You still have your sister and your friends. Now you have 6 new ones." He held his hand out she smiled and took it. She hopped from the rail and into his arms. He held her gently. She had the body of a child and he treated her as such. He knew her mind was older but it was easier treating her like she appeared.

Chari woke an hour or so later to relieve Shanks. She came up the stairs to the helm and saw Sapphire asleep on his shoulder.

"You can sleep now. Oh and treat her well." Chari said switching places with him and placing a protective hand on his shoulder at the last line. He nodded, going down to sleep. 


End file.
